Talk:Magical Mystery Cure/@comment-84.0.163.76-20130310054752/@comment-2170890-20130310233643
Some may find this long. @Dragon Theology: I don't excuse anything that the show does wrong, I just always try to look for ways it can be explained. A lot of things have been mistaken for continuity errors/inconsistancy in this show, when it is not. For example, some bronies thought that Fluttershy saying she hated dragons in Dragonshy was a continiuty error because she was not only okay with Spike in episode 1, but was also obsessing over him - even though Fluttershy herself explained why Spike was the exception in the same episode she revealed her fears. Some bronies think that the history of Ponyville in Family Appreciation Day is inconsistant because it goes against the fact that Twilight said something about 1000 years ago before hand even though "1000 years ago" is a figure of speech, and doesn't litterally mean that. Some say that it's a plothole that the two mean pegasi in "Sonic Rainboom" act like they have seen a sonic rainboom before, even though they were in the race where one was created, despite the fact they were knocked out before it happened, and wouldn't have seen it. I'm not saying this show doesn't make errors, and some of them can't be excused; Applejack saying Rainbow Dash is the only pony to do the sonic rainboom is completely wrong (unless she meant "the only pony she's met" but I don't think she did). Angel sudenly hitting Fluttershy just to start the episode's storyline of Putting Your Hoof Down, is out of character for him; awkward as he may be, and spoiled as he may be he is usually nice to Fluttershy - the only way to excuse it is to just assume he was in a bad mood or something (which is an appologist's move - if the character is in a bad mood, then the writer must show us that). I don't go around excusing everything, just the ones that can be excused; even the whole "Oh by the way - this is Twilight's brother!" thing can be semi pardoned by the fact that in all the previous times we could have seen Shining Armor he was probably either away training or actually doing something for the Royal Guard, but it's still not completely inexcuseable as it doesn't explain why we haven't at least heard of him before. I know that they decide on him being Twilight's brother as an excuse to get Twilight to be more involved, but it still looked odd. When I am able to get my reviews made (which I can't now) you will see that I don't ignore errors and the like - I just find a lot of us seem to be a bit trigger happy with pointing out errors before checking that they are. As I have said before (most likely to Fire Eater) the princess thing was planned from the begining, and you can see evidence towards it as early as the first episode, but no, it was not meant to be this early. Lauren wanted it to be much later in the show for Twilight to become a princess, but Hasbro chose to do it early. Seasons 1 and 2 had more subtle hints towards it, but it got more obvious as it moved on, and in Season 3 it was more obvious, but still not in your face. I don't know if Lauren wanted Twilight to be a princess in the finale, or when the time came, but let's say it was the finale, and let's say that MLP:FIM ended up runing (with Lauren still in full control of it) for eight seasons (yes, I chose eight in homage to my favorite fanfiction - even though most people hate it), it would be seasons seven and eight where the hints that Twilight will be a princess would be really in your face, especially in Season 8 as that is the one where it happens. Seasons 1 through 3 would contain hindsight foreshadowing - the kind you don't notice at first, but do when you know what it was pointing towards, and rewatch it with the thing it foreshadowed in mind, looking for clues (like in The Sixth Sense or Final Fantasy VIII). Seasons 4 through 6 would make it more clear that they are hinting to something (and we would have seen them start to do this as season 3 drew to a close, which is kind of what the first half of Magical Mystery Cure did), but we would still be unsure exactly what. That's most likely how it would have gone if it was planned as a change, but not litterally the finale as well. Note: I am okay with Twilight being a princess and staying a character as well, but you got to admit that scene where Twilight is shown everything that lead her to that moment (which would have had more scenes if it had been a longer show) would look perfect as a scene in the ''finale. @Contributor: ''Spike At Your Service is kind of a gray area for me - it could be inconcistant for the reasons you say, and it did look forced at times. On the other hand, it is possible for ones motoring skills to be serously messed up when they are placed in a new enviroment, especially when they are young - which Spike is. As some one who has expreienced this, I understood what they were trying to do, even if the episode was (in my opinion) below par.